What Zedd does in his off hours
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Well, you wanted to know what the evil ruler did at night when no one was around. ****A little graphic for some of the youngins****


_I don't own anything…Woohoo!_

It was late at night….well, on the moon it was dark all the time, but it was late at night for parts of the Earth.

Lord Zedd, the emperor of all evil, or so he claimed to be for whatever reason even though he had a boss, was in his palace. It was also late in the palace, and everyone was in their respective rooms except for Zedd himself. No Rita, no Goldar, no Squatt, no Baboo, no Finster, and no Rito either.

Zedd was in the throne room. He looked around left and right to make sure no one was around. He was also gripping his z-staff as well. With a quick glance around the room and not a person, well monster in sight, he chuckled in delight.

He looked onto the planet Earth. His red eyes shined out of the palace and onto the planet at a particular location.

"She better be there," Zedd said as he gripped his staff tighter.

Zedd was looking in on the Campbell residence at a particular person, Kimberly Hart, the pink power ranger. He saw her in the bathroom, at her usual time, at eight-thirty.

"Right on the dot!"

Kimberly was living with Aisha Campbell, the yellow power ranger, and her family since her mother got married to a French painter and was living in France.

She went to the shower and turned a knob letting the water to come on and start dripping down the shower head. She was about to take off her clothes before she heard a knock on the door.

"God!" Zedd nearly screamed. He looked around to see if anyone had heard his voice. The coast was still clear. He turned his gaze back on Kimberly and saw Aisha walk in the bathroom.

"Hey girl," Aisha gave a smile to her best friend. "Gonna take a shower?"

Kim nodded. "Yea, looking forward to it too."

Aisha walked face to face looking at her best friend. She lightly touched Kim on her left arm. "Care for some company?"

Kim stared at Aisha and gave a nod as she smiled. "Didn't know you thought of me this way, sweetie."

Zedd couldn't believe he was seeing. "Oh yes, thank whatever god there is out there that this is turning out to be my lucky night!" Zedd at his palace, started to move his hand that was gripping the z-staff up and down.

"I have never gone this far with Tommy, ever," Kimberly stated.

"Too bad for him," Aisha said as she grabbed Kim's right hand and guided her into the tub so they could both take a shower after they took their clothes off.

They both kissed each other and washed each other. Both teenager girls were having a good time.

Zedd continued to move his hand up and down the staff faster and faster. "Oh this is so good!" He rubbed his hand up and down his staff which caused it to shoot a beam onto the ceiling. He smiled in delight. "Thanks ladies, you know how to please an overlord," as he said talking to himself.

Suddenly he heard a voice from another room. "Zedd! I know what you're doing in there! I see a light that looks like it's hitting the roof!"

It was Zedd's wife Rita. The old hen was still up.

"Who are you looking at now?" Rita's voice crackled throughout the throne room. "Am I not as attractive as whoever you're looking at?! Oh god I have such a headache now because of what you're doing!"

Zedd sighed. "Why did I marry her?"

"Come to bed. NOW!" Rita screamed.

"Now I have a headache!" Zedd sneered as he had no choice but to go into their room and get in bed with his wife. "Dealing with the rangers isn't as bad as dealing with her!"

Zedd stormed out of the throne room.

A few minutes later Goldar appeared in the throne room. "Thank you Rita for taking your husband away from here."

Goldar walked over to Rita's telescope she used to spy on the rangers snickering. "When the bosses are away, Goldar will come out and play!"

Goldar zoomed the telescope at a particular strip bar in the down town Los Angeles area. He was looking at a room filled with strippers, some of them with their bras on, others who were braless dancing on poles. "Oh yes! Work it ladies!"

Suddenly, Goldar looked at the audience reading this story. "Hey! You already know what's going to come next, so scram!"


End file.
